What if?
by DarkPhoenixForce
Summary: the professor always said she had a place with the x-men, what if she did become one of them due to a different memory alteration when she was thirteen. what if she believed her entire family was dead. what if she started to remember the truth.
1. Chapter 1

My random fan fiction story; I don't own x-men or probably most things I get ideas from. That includes other people's fanfictions. I have a scene with Wanda and Pietro talking that was inspired by a story I read of them playing tag when they were five.

Prologue:

The darkening sky caused any electric light to cast an eerie glow in the already rain soaked street. An uneasy knot in my stomach didn't help matters much. A dark, gated building loomed up out of the shadows. Suddenly, two men in white uniforms moved out from under the overhang of the structure. Before I could react, my hands were tightly bound behind my back. Struggling to break free, I called out to my father for help, but he remained where he was, staring coldly at me. My brother, though appearing horrified by this occurrence, did nothing to help me and simply looked at the ground. I managed one final cry, before I was dragged inside and the doors shut behind me, locking me away.

I swiftly sat upright in bed, my spine rigid, a cold sweat drenching my face and neck. A light was switched on and my father rushed into the room "Wanda, what's wrong?" Breathing hard, on the verge of crying, partly from relief, I gasped, "I had a bad dream, Daddy." "It's alright, it was just a nightmare," he comforted. I reached out to him, only to touch emptiness as he faded. My eyes flickered open for real this time, to find the cold, blackness of my cell surrounding me. Then it hit me; he wasn't coming back.

Chapter 1: Four years later

I sat in the corner of my prison, staring at the opposite wall. The iron door was opened and a couple of guards came in, with several more stationed in the hallway, ready to with strain me at a moment's notice. As I was pulled to my feet and shoved into the passageway, I realized something unusual. My hands, which were bound frequently to prevent me from using my powers, weren't properly tied. There was room, the smallest amount possible, for my fingers to move. I glanced around at the asylum workers; none of them had noticed this discovery. Maybe…would it work? I mentally brought up the layout of the hospital. We were swiftly drawing near to a back door leading out to, a side alley, I guess. This might be my only chance. I have been in this… place… for four years. I have been here since I was nine years old. A flash of memory came. I could picture the rain starting to pour and could see myself as I struggled to break free of my captors.

I started breath harder, and began to resist the death-grip on my shoulder. "Hey, keep moving," one of the men said, nervously motioning for one of the others to get a tranquilizer ready to knock me out. No, no! I tried to block the image, but I could clearly see everything in my mind's eye" Father, father", my memory self cried out. Thoughts were racing through my head. Why won't he help me? Why won't he come and get me? Unconsciously, my hands began fidgeting.

"Stop her, quick!" My bonds began disintegrating. Several workers rushed forward just as my hands were free. I stretched out my arms and they flew back into the walls. The light bulbs overhead exploded; a crack formed in the ceiling as if the building were in the midst of an earthquake. I sprinted in the direction of the door. Reaching it, I tried to force it open. It didn't budge; the emergency locks had been activated. I could hear shouts as the guards ran toward me. I stood back and extended my arm. The handles (and locks) melted away, and I burst through the exit. Running away, I glanced back and caused the door to become white hot so that no one else could use it. Then I ran, as far and as long as I could.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, the madness continues, reviews are welcome and appreciated. Sorry this chapter's so short.

Chapter 2:

Professor Xavier sat thoughtfully in his study, contemplating his discovery. Cerebro had detected a new mutant. It was a young girl by the name of Wanda Maximoff. She was unusually powerful with the potential to become even more so. However, she would most likely prove difficult case seeing as she had spent the last four years in an asylum. He wasn't sure how she would get along with the other students since she had been locked away since the age of nine. He was curious about her unpleasant past, but he would find out more tomorrow A door opened behind him. Logan and Storm walked into the room, closely followed by fourteen-year-olds, Scott Summers and Jean Grey. "Professor, why can't we go?" Scott inquired. "Yeah, we can help", Jean added. Xavier glanced at Logan questioningly. He shrugged. "Blame the mind-reader not me." Jean turned slightly red. "I didn't mean to; it was accidental. So can we come?" "I'm not sure that's a good idea…" he started. "Come on Professor. What's the point of all this training if we never get a chance to apply it?" They're right, Charles", Logan said, "Besides, this should be an easy mission. It's just a kid. She's not even as old as they are." "That's no reason to underestimate someone, Wolverine. She's more powerful than you think." "I know. But you can't keep them safe all the time. They need to experience stuff like this for real. Simulators can only teach so much." Anyway, there's no one to watch them while we're gone, and they might be able to help," Storm stated. He sighed, "Alright, you two can come." "Yes! Thanks Professor X," Jean said. "We leave in the morning. I…ugh...." He put a hand to his head. "Charles, what's wrong?" "Logan, prep the jet; we're leaving now." "What is it? What's wrong?" Wolverine pressed. Xavier looked at him and said gravely "She's on the move."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Night had fallen, and the adrenaline of earlier had worn off. I was wandering along a deserted, unfamiliar street. Of course, most of these streets were unfamiliar. The memory flared up

again in my mind. Father, don't leave me. I shook my head and gritted my teeth. I can't think about that. But he left me! And Pietro didn't even try to stop him. Pietro. Another memory

appeared. A young silver haired boy and a black haired girl were playing in a yard. Laughing, the boy raced unnaturally quickly around the area, little more than a blur. "Ha! You can't

catch me!" he teased. "Slow down, Pietro, you're cheating," the girl called sounding annoyed. "No I'm not," he argued, "you're just jealous that I'm faster." "I am not!" she insisted.

"Prove it." She clenched her fists in irritation. Suddenly he appeared, his legs locked together. "Ahh!" he cried as he balanced precariously. "Let me go!" She was so surprised, she

unclenched her hands immediately. He toppled over, landing face first in the grass. "Hey! Are you ok?" she yelled over. He said something unintelligible, his face full of dirt. She ran over

and bent down next to him. "Sorry, I…I don't know what happened." He raised himself up. "Well I do." "What do you mean?" He grinned, "You're getting your powers! Now you're like

me." I sat back on my heels, thinking. "But, what exactly… are my powers?" He frowned. "I'm not sure. What did you do when you made me freeze?" "I just clenched my fists." "Maybe it

was some kind of telekinesis. Here, try to raise that rock over there." He pointed to a stone several feet away. The girl concentrated on it, but nothing happened. "Maybe you have to use

your hands." She raised an arm and tried again. All of a sudden, it began to move toward her. It stopped its flight and hovered above her palm. Then it abruptly burst into flame. Startled,

they both jumped back as it fell… completely as it was before, to the ground. The boy picked it up and examined it. "It's cool, at least the side that was on the ground is." "But the fire was

all around it; you shouldn't be able to touch it." He set it back on the ground. "Hmm, I wonder," he glanced at her. Concentrate on splitting it in half and putting it back together. She did.

It separated cleanly and then both pieces fused back together. Before he could say anything, she moved her hand again and it formed itself into a pyramid shape and began glowing red,

then white, and then blue. She shifted her hand and it flattened into a sheet. Her name etched itself onto it and then faded. The girl glanced up at her brother who had been gazing in

amazement at the demonstration. "So," he said, slowly, for once, "you can make things happen that normally wouldn't." "I guess so. It explains how I was able to make you stop

running." "That's so cool." He laughed. "Hey, let me see what else I can do," the girl said smiling for the first time since the accidental apprehension of her friend's powers. The twins

began to play again, not noticing a tall, silver haired man watching them from a distance and frowning. He turned away pondering his daughter's new…ability and wondering what she

would do if she became more than just _irritated_.

The vision faded, leaving me once again in unrecognizable territory. I sighed and continued stumbling along the alley.


End file.
